De Piercings y Tatuajes
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. A Rafa le dio por querer formar parte de la nueva moda juvenil. Y no es como si eso le agradara a todo el mundo.


**Nombre del one-shot:** De piercings y tatuajes.

 **Personajes:** Los Hamato, Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato y Mona Lisa.

 **Pairing:** Ligero Raphlisa [Rafa x Mona].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y algo románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. «Pensamientos».

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, General, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1555.

 **Notas:** No sé por qué, pero siempre veo a Mona Lisa en la tierra como a una niña curiosa y sin malas intenciones que solo quiere aprender más sobre su nueva vida.

No sé si piensen lo mismo, pero quería aclarar esto, para explicar por qué a veces ella me sale algo (demasiado) OoC.

* * *

 **Summary:** A Rafa le dio por querer formar parte de la nueva moda juvenil. Y no es como si eso le agradara a todo el mundo.

* * *

 _ **De Piercings y Tatuajes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Para mañana los quiero levantados temprano, ¿de acuerdo? —ordenó seriamente el hermano mayor mientras veía cómo los chicos ya salían del dojo con caras amargas debido al entrenamiento extra que tuvieron que hacer por culpa de levantarse tan tarde.

Ya estaban a punto de salir todos, hasta que Leo notó algo extraño en Rafa, y lo detuvo.

—Oye —lo llamó, deteniéndolo del hombro y haciendo que este lo mirara entre enojado y confundido—. ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la oreja?

—¿Uh? —El pelirrojo buscó con la mirada lo que su hermano se refería, y pronto lo notó—. Ah. ¿Hablas de los piercings? —apuntó a su oreja, y se quitó los mechones de cabello, demostrando casi cuatro por toda su oreja.

Enseguida Leonardo puso cara de espanto y se alejó unos pasos, temblando ligeramente y con la mirada incómoda.

—Sí, hablo de eso —aclaró, apuntando a las orejas de su hermano menor—. ¿Por qué llevas eso encima? Y, ¿desde cuándo los tienes? Además… ¡¿Por qué rayos tienes tantos?!

—¿Eh? No son tantos. —Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con molestia.

—¡¿Y cuántos se supone que son?!

—Unos… nueve —contestó pensativo, espantando todavía más al pelinegro—. Si es que no contamos el que tengo en la lengua.

—¡¿Tienes uno en la lengua?! —preguntó espantado y agarrándose de la cabeza.

Entonces Rafa sacó su lengua, mostrando así el pequeño objeto de metal que estaba adherido ahí. Leo sintió que se desmayaría, pero solo cayó de rodillas al suelo. Rafael lo miró raro.

—Oye, ¿te sientes bien, Leo? —aventuró casi preocupado, aunque más espantado.

—¿Qué acaso sensei no te enseñó nada? —preguntó cortadamente con un aura depresiva rodeándole.

—Claro que sí, pero nunca nada malo de este tipo de cosas. Así que… no le veo el problema de tener piercings y tatuajes. —Declaró con soltura, y salió de ahí dejando solo a su deprimido hermano mayor.

 ** _. . ._**

—¡Vaya, Rafa! —Exclamó un entusiasmado Mikey, quien había notado pronto lo que traía su hermano—. Nunca había notado esos piercings antes. ¡Te quedan bien! —alzó los pulgares con ánimo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No lo alientes, Mikey —pidió Leo de mala gana mientras le cambiaba al canal de televisión—. Esas cosas están mal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó inocentemente el menor.

—Porque solo las mujeres deberían llevar aretes.

—Eso no es aplicable hoy en día —explicó Donnie de repente mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad en su laptop—. Ya en años de los ochenta y noventa tanto hombres como mujeres decidieron adaptarse a todo tipo de modas, y como no querían ser muy del lado machista o feminista, decidieron compartir este tipo de modas. Hoy en día tanto hombres como mujeres pueden usar piercings y peinados que en la época de los cincuenta o sesenta no sería muy bien visto por la sociedad.

—Donnie, no necesitabas darme una clase de estudios sociales —aclaró con molestia el mayor, y el científico se encogió de hombros sin prestarle atención—. Pero… —iba a decir algo más, pero notó algo nuevo en su hermano pelirrojo—. Rafa, dime que eso no es lo que pienso que es.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó sin entender, y Leo apuntó al cuello de su camiseta—. Ah, ¿esto? —Se la quitó un poco, mostrando así el tan conocido dibujo de flamas con tinta negra bajo su piel—. Está genial, ¿no?

—¡Woooh! —Exclamó Miguel Ángel, viendo de cerca el tatuaje de su hermano—. ¡Está increíble! ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

—Hace un par de días.

 _«Y no lo noté»_ pensó con molestia Leo, encogiéndose en su lugar.

—¿Qué hacen, chicos? —preguntó tranquilamente Karai entrando a la guarida junto con Mona Lisa atrás de ella, con unas cuantas bolsas llenas de ropas.

—Hola. —Saludaron Leo, Donnie y Mikey a la vez, pero Rafa se puso de pie en un segundo y fue a abrazar a su pareja.

—¡Mona! —Saludó el pelirrojo estrechándola con fuerza mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Ah… Solamente… —pero su respuesta voló a la nada una vez divisó unas ligeras marcas negras en la piel del chico—. ¿Qué es eso? Rafael, ¿acaso tienes marcas de nacimiento? —aventuró curiosamente levantándole la camiseta sin más.

—¡O-oye! —Rápidamente el sonrojado muchacho se acomodó la ropa, y sonrió nervioso—. Solo son tatuajes. ¿No sabes lo que son?

—¿Tatuajes? —Repitió confundida, y luego notó los metales brillantes y pequeños que llevaba en las orejas—. ¿Y eso?

—Ah, son piercings.

—Y no está bien usarlos. —Avisó Leo seriamente. El ojiverde le sacó la lengua fastidiado, y la peliazul notó entonces también aquello que llevaba en su lengua.

— _Vaya…_ —Mona Lisa miró con genuina curiosidad al pelirrojo, poniéndolo ligeramente incómodo—. Entonces, ¿los humanos pueden añadirse objetos para resaltar tanto como quieran?

—Eh… Supongo. —Respondió Rafa mientras se rascaba la nuca y analizaba bien esa pregunta, sí, ya después de haberla contestado.

—Pues me gustan —afirmó con una sonrisa dulce, y abrazó con cariño al chico, descolocándolo y haciendo sonrojarse como un tomate—. Me encantan esas cosas a las que llamas 'piercings' y 'tatuajes'.

— _¿Tú también? No, por favor…_ —murmuró un deprimido líder de azul. Entonces Karai le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en la cabeza con una sonrisa confiada pintada en los labios.

—Relájate. ¿Acaso esa moda no me queda bien a mí? —preguntó sonriendo de lado y haciendo que Leo desviara la mirada y se cruzara de brazos, hastiado y sin palabras.

—Tú eres otro caso. —Excusó sin mirarla. La ojimiel simplemente rió en silencio y con diversión.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Oye, Rafael —llamó Mona Lisa, captando rápidamente su atención—. Esos tatuajes que tienes en la piel… He visto que tienen un patrón, pero no le encuentro el final. ¿Hasta dónde llegan? —inquirió curiosamente.

El pelirrojo se quitó la paleta dulce que anteriormente tenía en la boca y sonrió de lado, abandonando el mando del videojuego que tenía su atención antes de que ella le preguntara. Sus ojos parecieron destellar, pero la muchacha ni se inmutó en prestarle atención a eso.

—Bueno… Ya que no hay nadie aquí —aclaró, mirando disimuladamente a los lados, notando que todos los demás habían salido de la guarida y solo se habían quedado ellos dos—. Podría mostrártelo.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, pero… debería ser en un lugar más privado. Como… mi habitación, quizás.

—… No le veo el problema.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
